Sigma (company)
Sigma Elevator Company is an elevator company and a subsidiary of Otis Elevator Korea (OEK) in South Korea. History Sigma Elevator Company was established in 2001, after a joint-venture between Otis and LG Electronics (which at that time it was called LG-OTIS) was formed in 1999. Location Sigma currently has businesses in more than 75 countries worldwide, and subsidiaries in five countries; Hong Kong (China), Vietnam, Thailand, Malaysia and Singapore. In the United States, Sigma elevators were distributed by CemcoLift, which was a historic elevator company bought by Otis and based in Hatfield, PA. However, in 2012 CemcoLift has closed and replaced by a new company called Minnesota Elevator Solutions.CemcoLift closing It's headquarter, factory and testing tower are located in Changwon, South Korea (which is also operated by Otis Elevator Korea). It also has a secondary factory in Dalian, China, opened in 1998 to meet demands on Chinese elevator market. Notable products Iris The Iris elevator is a standard compact machine room elevator for low to mid rise buildings. It is named after the ancient Greek mythological rainbow goddest "Iris". In 2012 or 2013, it was succeeded by Iris NV. Solon The SOLON is a machine room less elevator with permanent magnet (PM) gearless motor. In 2012 or 2013, it was succeeded by Solon NV. Muse Muse is Sigma's version of Otis's Gen2 machine room less elevator system. Unlike the SOLON, it uses flat polyurethane steel belt which is 20% lighter than conventional steel ropes. It also equipped with PULSE system, a device which monitors the status of the flat belts and alerts if a wear or tear occured on the belts. In 2012 or 2013, it was succeeded by Muse NV. DI (Distributed Inverter) Elevator The Distributed Inverter elevator was mainly for mid to high rise elevators. It was first introduced in the United States in 1998. Notable installations Main article: List of Notable Elevator Installations of Sigma Elevator Trivia *In Taiwan, Sigma elevators are branded as Tatung Otis. *The name "Otis Elevator Korea" (OEK) is often used on some Sigma elevator components, such as nameplate to door covering stickers after installation. *Some Sigma elevators in Asia also uses fixtures from Otis. *Basically their elevators are Otis elevators made in South Korea but exported to overseas market under the name Sigma. See also *GoldStar *LG *Sigma Elevator Fixtures Guide Gallery Logos LG OTIS.jpg|An eesticker with the name "LG-OTIS" on a LG escalator. This escalator was installed prior to the establishment of Sigma. sigmalogo.png|First generation logo (2001 to early 2010s). Sigma (New Logo).jpg|Second generation logo (early 2010s to present). Nameplates and capacity badges Sigma sign.jpg|Basic Sigma capacity badge in Mall Ciputra, Jakarta. Sigma Escalator 2009.jpg|Sigma logo on an escalator landing plate. Sigma 2010.jpg|Typical Sigma capacity badge, with directional arrows and alarm button. IMG_2096.JPG|Newer Sigma elevator capacity badge. New Sigma Brand Badge.jpg|Sigma logo with the "Otis Elevator Korea" name below. Sigma_Digital_Elevator_capbadge.jpg|Different Sigma logo nameplate. IMG_1862.JPG|Sigma elevator traction motor controller data plate. Others Sigma Changwon Factory.gif|The Changwon Factory in Changwon, South Korea. Sigma_Elevator_Generic.jpg|A generic (just installed with Dewhurst Fixtures and a generic Wittur door operator) Sigma elevator in Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Sigma Warning Sticker on Door.jpg|Sigma sticker about not to open the doors by force pasted on the elevator doors' protection wrap. Sigma elevator gearless traction motor.JPG|A Sigma elevator traction motor found in Bali, Indonesia. Sigma maintenance barrier.jpg|Sigma maintenance barrier in Bali, Indonesia. External links *Official website *PT. Jaya Kencana (sole agent/distributor of Sigma elevators in Indonesia) Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia Category:Subsidiary elevator companies